ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Buunemba
Buunemba is the result of Buu, Janemba, Broly, Cell, Cooler, and Frieza fusing. History Buunemba was created during the battle between Whis, Beerus, SSJSSG3 Goku, and SSJSSG3 Vegeta. While Goku and Vegeta were fighting Whis and Beerus in a different universe, the Buu of the new universe absorbed all the energy from the fight. The power ommited from the battle gave Buu enough power to escape his prison. He came out as his original, Kid Buu, form, and immediately traveled to the source of the battle. Buu watched the battle from a distance, as he knew that he was way over powered by the two Saiyans alone. After the battle was over, Kid Buu followed him back to the normal universe, where he discreetly absorbed Bulma and her Dad, the smartest known humans. Using their knowledge, he built a machine that led to Hell. During this time, Janemba had been recreated by an overload of evil souls, including Frieza, Cell, Cooler, and Broly. This new Janemba was way to strong for any of Hell's fighters, and so King Yenma had called Goku to take care of it. Buu witnessed Janemba's rampage until he felt Goku's ki approaching. Buu quickly teleported behind Janemba, and tried to absorb him. He was easily able to absorb Janemba, because Janemba was not very smart, and only had power. As soon as he completed the absorption, his body began to change. His power increased immensely, and he shook the very reality of Hell with his mere presence. He initially was afraid of his own power, so he teleported to a entirely different universe than Goku, so he could get used to this new form. He retreated to a planet with inhabitants similar in strength to Ultimate Gohan. Sensing their strength, Buunemba tried to seek further training to attain his new forms full power. Upon landing in the city, he realized that the natives were alternate versions of the Z fighters. Many of them knew techniques that were unique to their universe, so Buunemba learned from them. He could copy any technique just by seeing it, so after they demonstrated, he destroyed their planet with a small ball of energy. The explosion from his ki blast was much larger than expected, and he was sucked into the explosion. He was injured near to death, and many of his limbs were destroyed. Luckily, he still kept his ability to regenerate. This was his first taste of the limitless power that was Broly's. Knowing that Broly's power was eventually going to destroy him, Buunemba used Bulma's knowledge to construct a device to control his power, similar to Broly's, but Buunemba's was implanted into his chest. He is able to access this power if he needs to, but only by ripping the limiter out. With these newly found powers and more control over himself, Buunemba teleported straight to Goku and Vegeta's Earth. The recent dissapearance of Bulma and her father made Vegeta more ruthless and cruel, as the Dragon Balls were not able to bring her back. Upon his arrival, Vegeta was there in mere seconds. He sensed that this Buunemba had absorbed Bulma and Mr. Brief. This enraged him, so Vegeta began to attack. Buunemba was able to easily avoid it, and he attempted to absorb Vegeta, but the absorption did not work due to the fact that Vegeta was protected by the Kai's. Buunemba noticed that it didn't work, so he quickly knocked Vegeta out with a punch to the stomach. Sensing the Kai's involvement in this, Buunemba teleported to them and immediately tried to absorb them. They were able to avoid him by constantly teleporting, but they ran out of energy, while Buunemba still had much to spare. As a last ditch attempt to prevent Buunemba from absorbing them and gaining their knowledge, the Kai's blew themselves up, destroying the protective barrier on Vegeta. But, when Buunemba returned to absorb Vegeta, he was only able to witness Whis and Beerus taking him away. For the next 20 years, Buunemba hunted Goku and Vegeta. They hadn't been seen since Vegeta was taken away by Whis and Beerus, and, after absorbing most of Earth's citizens, Buunemba figured out that Goku was also taken. He traveled the universes, searching for Beerus' home, with no success. But, 20 years later, both Goku and Vegeta returned. They confronted Buunemba and told him that Whis and Beerus brought out the rage and power of the original Super Saiyans, who were apparently much more powerful than the regular. This gave them access to a new form that they called Alpha Saiyan. Using these new forms, they were able to over power Buunemba and nearly kill him. The rage of their power drove Buunemba to destroying the limiter in his chest. This made him lose control over himself, becoming Legendary Buu. He killed Goku, and beat Vegeta near to death. Vegeta had no choice but to retreat to another universe, as Legendary Buu was about to destroy this one. Legendary Buu blew up the entire universe, leaving Vegeta to believe him dead. But, right before the universe exploded, Legendary Buu created a force field around himself. It was able to withstand the blast, but the bits of energy that got through knocked him unconscious. He stayed unconscious, floating through nothingness. 20 years later, Whis sensed that he would wake up soon, and once awoken, he would destroy everything. So, he brought Legendary Buu back to Beerus' temple, where he sealed him into a statue. Knowing that Buunemba cpuld destroy them all, he woke Beerus and trianed him to master fusion. But, Beerus knew that he wouldnt be able to learn it before Buunemba woke up, so he gathered the Dragon Balls of New Namek to revive Goku and Vegeta. They were planning to fight Buunemba together, but Beerus was stripped of his title of God of Destruction, for bringing life. Beerus' power dropped drastically, leaving him much too weak to help in the fight. As soon as Buunemba broke out of the statue, the power of the God of Destruction was given to him, because he was the most destructive in the area.He had been returned to his 1st form, but his power had increased even more. Whis was then forbade to kill him, due to him being Buunemba's new advisor. Goku and Vegeta knew that it would end badly, so they fled to New Namek. This left Whis and a weak Beerus alone with Buunemba. Buunemba immediately absorbed Beerus, seeing him as worthless. Seeing this caused Whis to disregard his restrictions, and he quickly tried to attack Buunemba. He was stopped within inches of Buunemba, and couldn't move, because Buunemba had caught him in a piece of himself. He absorbed Whis, and quickly set off for New Namek. While flying to New Namek, Buunemba ran into Champs and Vados. Champs could sense Beerus in Buunemba, which made it immediately lash out at Buunemba, but Champs was easily defeated. Vados knew that they were no match, so she grabbed Champs and teleported away. When Buunemba arrived on New Name, he realized that he had lost the trace of Vegeta and Goku's power shortly after dealing with Champa. He guessed that Vados and Champa had taken them. He quickly went to New Namek and collected the Dragon Balls, then he destroyed the planet. Using Janemba's powers, he teleported to Hell, then destroyed the barrier between Hell and Earth, causing a distraction. In the commotion, he slipped his way to King Kai's planet, where he found Grand Elder Kai. Using a Buunemba Jr., he summoned Porunga and ressurected Grand Elder Kai. Before he could react, Buunemba absorbed him and gained the power to create Dragon Balls and control their power. He slaughtered King Kai, then began to look for Vegeta and Goku again. Powers and Abilites Flight: Uses Ki to levitate and fly near the speed of light Teleportation: Can travel to any location in an instant Planet Buster: A concentrated ball of ki that can destroy planets Universal Kamehameha: A Kamehameha so powerful it is able to rip holes through universes Genocide Beam: A precise beam of ki coming from the finger that can split into thousands of homing beams Soul Bomb: A large ball of ki that steals energy from souls around the universe to form Reality Terraform: Distorts reality to Buunemba's liking Universe Imploder: Brings an entire universe to destructon by imploding it Final Cannon: A mountain sized blast that disintegrates anything in its path. It requires a brief charge before usage Dimension Sword: A sword able to spawn at Buunemba's will. Sharp enough to cut through dimensions Omega Destruction: Buunemba's most powerful move. Uses most of his power to create a blast that can destroy multiple universes, and can even kill himself. This can only be used when he destroys his limiter Buunemba Jr.: Buunemba can create miniature clones of himself by using pieces of himself. Legendary Buunemba: This form can only be used by destroying his limiter, which gives him access to Broly's power. In this form, Buunemba's power grows at a randow rate, at the cost of losing all reason and control. Buunemba also possesses the all the powers of Cooler, Buu, Cell, Frieza, Broly, and all of the Z fighters, due to having Cell's data. Appearance Buunemba in his first form has Buu's eyes and antennae. He also has the Majin branded pants of Buu. Buu's skin can be seen on his hands, upper arm, waist, antennae, feet, nose, and mouth. He has the purple spikes on his head from Janemba, and also has his purple armor covering his eyes, neck, and ribs. He has the armor from Cooler's final form on his shoulders, chest, lower arm, ears, and has the spikes protruding from his head. He also has the wings of Cell and parts of his shoulders from Cell. When he destroys the limiter within his chest and releases Broly's power, he takes on a form most similar to Broly and Buu. All parts from Cooler, Cell, and Janemba disappear, and he instead gains the body mass and clothing of Broly, while all other body parts stay like Buu. This form is known as Legendary Buunemba. Quotes •(Buunemba to Vegeta, during their first encounter) "You'd be wise not to attack. I'm sure you can tell my power is much greater than yours could ever be." •(Buunemba to Elder Kai) "You might as well give up now. My power knows no limits." •(Buunemba to Alpha Goku and Alpha Vegeta, after being beaten near to death) "No....you won't win this...I will kill you...even if it means...that I must...kill myself in the process." •(Buunemba to Whis, after breaking out of his seal) "Where am I? Oh, its you. I thought I would've killed you by now." •(Buunemba to Beerus) "How is it that an insignificant being like you, ever had the title of a god? You rely to heavily on your god power. Without it, you are mere dust compared to me." •(Buunemba to Piccolo) "I can feel it. You had it. Although a weak one, you were once a god. Shameful." •(Buunemba to King Kai) "Yet another being, unworthy of the title of god. Begone, weakling." •(Buunemba to Gogeta) "I thought it would be you. I thought you would be the one to challenge me. How silly of me."